


I Wanna Be Yours.

by awkwardlyme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cocaine, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heroin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Sad, Slightly - Freeform, but not really, harrys a bartender, idk what to tag, sorta - Freeform, this is cliche, zayns a dj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awkwardlyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>     “I'm going to get us drinks!” I yelled. The bartender had his back to me, and I had to wait to place my drink order. I started to tear up a drink napkin when a raspy voice caught my attention.<br/>          “What can I get for you?” My head snapped up at the sound of the deep voice. I looked into the forest green eyes of the bartender. He smiled at me and for a second I had even forgot what I had gone to the bar to do.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>  Or the one where Harry is a bartender. Louis goes to uni. Stan's an asshole. Zayn does drugs. Liam's a detective. Eleanor's annoying. And Niall's just Niall.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story. this chapter is really short but there's more and they should be getting longer as we go along. this is kind of a prologue. so I hope you enjoy.

It was way too early to be awake. My head was groggy and my eyes swam as I sat up. I turned my alarm towards me. The bright green face told me it was six o'clock … in the evening. I felt like I had just woken up from the dead, and it was already pretty late. I had to work in two hours.  
Last night was hard to remember if I was being honest with myself. I was a bartender, and sometimes I got caught up in the lifestyle of my friends. I knew I shouldn’t, but once in a while, I liked it.  
I popped two paracetamol and downed a cup of Earl Grey, but I still felt like a zombie, and my dark curly hair felt like wire. I tied a scarf around my head to cover my hair and pulled on the nearest pair of black pants and a dark shirt. My job didn’t really have a uniform so long as I wore dark colours.  
I managed to make the train on time but barely. The club I worked at was called the Funky Buddha and was in Mayfair in London. It catered mostly to the kids in uni around London and, somewhat shamefully, had a thriving drug community.  
“Harry, mate, you're late. Did you stay up too late last night?” Zayn chuckled; he was with me all last night.  
“Yeah man, how are you standing right now? I could barely get up,” I gave him a high five as I walked into the club, which look oddly strange without the strobe lights and sweaty dancing bodies. I made my way to the employee's back room and stuffed my bag into the locker. Fortunately, my head was starting to clear up.  
Zayn came in behind me and sat down on the bench. He pulled out a plastic bag of fine white powder.  
“What the hell, man! Is that-?”  
“Calm down. It's no biggie,” Zayn said calmly as he took out his credit card and started to form lines in the powder.  
“You can't do that at work, Zayn,” I sat down across from him.  
“C'mon mate, it's all good,” Zayn bent over and snorted a line, then another.  
“I dunno, man,” I shook my head and left; I didn’t want to be tempted like that, and I didn’t like to see my best friend do those things. But on the other hand, I knew I was no saint either.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to have this up sooner /: sorry..  
> happy superbowl! i hope you like this chapter

“Hurry up, babe!” Stan called from the foyer. I fixed my quiff one last time and pulled my shirt over my head.  
“Sorry,” I called from the bathroom. Tonight will be fun. _Tonight will be fun, I thought, _but I couldn't push back that nagging feeling entirely. I loved Stan, but lately I just felt a distance between him and I. I just couldn't pinpoint it. Before I could make my way to the foyer my phone rang. It was Eleanor.__  
“Louis! Hey, I’m almost to the club. Have you left yet?” Eleanor's voice sounded even more high pitched over the phone, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.  
“Yeah, Stan and I are leaving now,” I said.  
“Sweet, I’ll see you there. It's going to be awesome!” She basically screeched into the phone.  
“Mmmhmm,” I felt very apathetic to her over-excitement and hung up.  
“Louis! No joke, you're going to make us late!” Stan’s voice sounded hollow and too angry for the situation.  
“Sorry,” I said and walked into the foyer, “Eleanor called.”  
Stan bristled at the Eleanor's name.  
“How is she?” he asked.  
“The usual. She's almost to the club.”  
“Jesus Louis, I told you you were gonna make us late,” Stan pulled me out of the flat and towards the train. I let him drag me along, sighing eternally the whole time.  
“Why does Eleanor call you so often?” Stan asked on the train.  
“She's a family friend. We've known each other since we were kids,” I shrugged. The truth was that I didn't really like Eleanor and only spent time with her because our parents grew up together.  
“Hmm,” Stan nonchalantly looked out the window into the dark tunnel.  
We got to the club late, and Stan wouldn't shut up about it, but Eleanor didn’t seem to mind. We had to wait in line for a while, and normally, I wouldn't mind, but Eleanor wouldn't shut up about her cooking class, and Stan seemed tense.  
The inside of the club was dark and smoky. I instantly felt suffocated by all the bodies. Stan dragged me onto the dance floor, and I tried to forget any tension that had existed before. I soon got thirsty and gestured to Stan that I was going to the bar. He shook his head and shouted something at me that I couldn't hear. I tried to leave, but Stan grabbed my arm. I think he shouted at me to stay.  
“I'm going to get drinks!” I yelled. I think he finally understood because he let go of my arm. I pushed my way through the crowd and towards the bar. A throng of girls crowded the bar, each shouting their drink orders. I felt rude, but I shoved my way through and sat on a barstool. The bartender had his back to me, and I had to wait to place my order. I started to tear up a drink napkin when a raspy voice caught my attention.  
“What can I get for you?” My head snapped up at the sound of the deep voice. I looked up into the forest green eyes of the bartender. He smiled at me, and for a second, I forgot what I had even gone to the bar to do.  
“What?” I clamoured, embarrassed at my lack of words. His eyes drew me in; they were so comforting yet mysterious. I swallowed the lump in my throat and attempted to regain my composure.  
“What would you like to drink?” He asked again, his smile lopsided and almost childlike. I managed a sneaky smile.  
“I'd like a Sex on the Beach, please?” I smiled back. The bartender smiled and started to make the drink, his dark curls falling in front of his eyes. I couldn't help but notice how big his hands were or how tall he was, but I shoved those thoughts into the back of my mind. I loved Stan. Stan loved me. There was nothing else to say about it.  
“It's my favourite too,” the bartender slid the drink towards me and winked. I felt my cheeks flush as I accepted the drink.  
“Thanks,” I squeaked. All efforts of being smooth had vanished, and I slinked away. I could feel him burning holes in my back with his eyes as I made my way to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was longer (: feedback is always nice..


	3. three

H

Who was that guy? I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away. He was so small and so... Compelling? I couldn't say exactly what it was, but something was different about him.   
A small sense of loss hit me. I felt somewhat attached to him even though I had only talked to him for less than a minute. I knew I would probably never see him again, and I mentally smacked myself for being so weird and gooey. I didn't even know the guy; why was I so sad over his disappearance?   
I shook it off and tried to keep my mind on the job. Girls kept asking for my number, but I wasn't interested; my mind was elsewhere.   
_____________________

"Hey mate, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Zayn was packing up his equipment, and I helped him after I cleaned up the bar.   
"Nah man. I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go home and sleep. Some of us go to uni, you know."  
"Whatever. You can go to uni anytime in your life. I'm trying to live while I'm young you know?" Zayn shrugged and pulled out a cigarette to light. I rolled my eyes at his boyish attitude.   
"Zayn's absolutely right, Harry," Nick Grimshaw came up behind us and clasped our shoulders. Nick was a young guy who bought the Funky Buddha because his family was rich, and he was bored. His laid back attitude was one of the reasons Zayn and I could be so chill at work. He didn't mind if I drank at the bar and turned a blind eye when Zayn snorted or smoked, even joining him sometimes.  
"You guys are crazy," i shook my head.   
"Passionate, my dear Harold," Nick slapped my back. I went and got my stuff as Zayn and Nick stayed behind and laughed about some inside joke.   
I left the club feeling slightly empty; I couldn't get that guy out of my head. His eyes, like clear blue pools. The kind you'd encounter while walking through a rainforest or like the cerulean water of a Hawaiian beach. Those eyes haunted me as I rode the train back to my flat. I wanted every pair of eyes I saw to be those eyes. God, I never thought a pair of eyes would affect me so much.   
And he was so _small _. His frame was tiny next to mine. I wanted to protect him, shield him from any harm. I couldn't get my mind off of him.__  
I turned the key and opened the door to my flat. Niall was already home and sat watching the telly.   
"Ay, Harry? you didn't happen to bring home Nando's did ya?" Niall called from the couch.   
"Nah, sorry man," I dropped my bag down and sat down beside him.   
"It's alright. How was your night?" he asked.   
"Fine, I... never mind," I must have seemed distraught because he frowned and turned towards me.   
"What's wrong, mate?"  
"Nothing," I shrugged.   
"Harry..." Niall commanded. I rested the back of my head against the couch and sighed.   
"Has something affected you? even if it was only for a tiny amount of time?" I asked.   
"What exactly are we talking about?" Niall seemed confused. I picked at a hole in my jeans.   
"Possibly, a guy?" I whispered. Naill's eyes lit up and his smile grew. I hadn't expressed interest in anyone for a while, so this was news.   
"Who? Harry, I'm so happy for you?" Niall exclaimed.   
"Well, I don't know his name, and I haven't really talked to him," I looked down at my feet.   
"What? I don't understand," Niall frowned.   
"It was at the club, and I only saw him for a second, and I know it's stupid, and I'm dumb for thinking-"   
"Harry!" Niall put his hand on my shoulder, "it's okay. Don't feel bad. Maybe you'll see him again?"  
i shook my head, dismayed.   
"I don't think so," I got up and went to my room. Niall was being nice, but I don't think he actually thought I would see that guy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long! Compared to the other chapters at least.. Hope you like it! Feedback is nice..(:

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating pretty regularly cause we're already eleven or so chapters in. My friend and I are actually working on it together, so tell us what you think?  
> Thanks for reading .xx


End file.
